A variety of different devices can be operated remotely, including remotely-controlled air, water, and land-based vehicles, manufacturing robots, and other suitable devices. In general, such teleoperable devices require a control system that enables a human operator or a machine controller to monitor movements of the vehicle and issue appropriate control signals to cause the device to move as desired. Clearly, a wide variety of controllable devices need control systems to effectuate the desired controllable movement. However, prior art teleoperation systems and methods may not provide the desired controllability of such devices. Although prior art systems and methods have achieved desirable results, there is room for improvement.